1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a job processing method, an image processing system and an image processing apparatus, particularly relates to a technique with which a plurality of image processing apparatuses execute a job in cooperation with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing system is conventionally known in which a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected with a network perform a process in cooperation with each other.
In such a cooperation processing system, if a problem or the like occurs in an image processing apparatus that is a cooperative partner, it is necessary to accurately figure out the problem and solve it.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-231470 discloses this type of technique in which a server that manages the state of each apparatus is provided, and when a problem occurs in an apparatus that is a cooperative partner, the server searches again for another apparatus as a cooperative partner and changes the cooperative partner.